


May I Have This Dance?

by TereziMakara



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Community: rarepairfest, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 09:54:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11803626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TereziMakara/pseuds/TereziMakara
Summary: They're two old souls with time on their hands, so Coran asks, and Kolivan reluctantly agrees. (He ends up enjoying himself by the end of the night.)





	May I Have This Dance?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lunarium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarium/gifts).



> Created for the Rare Pair Fest!

_And don't you stop the music, get into it_  
_Won't you dance with me?_  
_Find a space and lose it, you can do it_  
_Won't you dance with me?_  
  
_Move your feet and feel it_  
_In the space between_  
_You gotta give yourself a moment_  
_Let your body be_  
_We gotta lose it_

**Author's Note:**

> These were a lot of fun! I've never drawn either of them before this, so it was a a bit of a new drawing experience, haha. I think they came out all right C:  
> A couple of weeks before the deadline, I was looking through your requests, taking notes on what I could possibly do, and then it just kind of hit me, _Coran and Kolivan dancing! Set to an Oh Wonder song!! :D_  
>  And then got super excited about making this, haha!  
> Anyway, hope you like this! <3
> 
> Lyrics from _Lose It_ by Oh Wonder.
> 
> Also on: [tumblr](https://pyropelove413.tumblr.com/post/164903318171/some-corankolivan-for-lunarymagic-for-rare-pair)


End file.
